Of a Friendship
by My Little Lolita
Summary: The story of Jeice and Vegeta and the friendship that was foretold in my other story, "Of the Moon."


So, I got a couple requests for a follow up on Vegeta and Jeice's referenced friendship in my story "Of the Moon". At first I wasn't going to do it, but then I was sitting in class and inspiration struck. So, here it is! It won't make much sense unless you've read "Of the Moon", at least not the ending at least. Please enjoy!

* * *

The young Saiyan was dropped on the medic bed in the med ward, battered and bloody. The medic came over to assess him as the henchman Dodoria left the ward.

"Jeice, come here please," he called. "And bring the bandages!"

A small orange child with a shock of white hair bounded over. "Oh man, what happened to him?" he asked in awe.

The medic shook his head. "Not sure. Zarbon still has another two hours in the healing chamber. So, bandage him up for me, would you?"

"Sure thing, Doc," Jeice said, chipper. He was glad the boy's armor and shirt were already off, for the boy was his size and getting them off would've been difficult. He dipped his hand in a jar of white salve, carefully slathering it over the wounds on the boy.

A small hand shot out and clamped over his wrist with surprising strength and speed. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound authoritative, but his voice warbled.

"I'm trying to bandage you up. You're pretty banged up," Jeice answered. The grip on his wrist was released and the other boy lay back again, huffing. "My name's Jeice," he said, trying to spark conversation.

"I'm Vegeta," the other boy responded softly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't the doctor be doing this?"

"Oh, I'm the doctor's apprentice. Well, sorta. All the trainees are supposed to help out around the ship. I kinda like playing doctor. If this whole training thing doesn't work out, I think I'll become a doctor," Jeice said, applying another glob of salve to the boy's skin.

Vegeta hissed. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's just a salve. It'll stop the pain until Zarbon gets out of the healing chamber and you can go in."

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. "I don't want to go in that. I don't need to."

"Why? It will make you all better! Are you scared or something?"

"I am not scared!" Vegeta snapped. "I just don't like being underwater," he said defensively.

"So you're scared, then," Jeice asserted. "It's okay, you know. I was scared my first time in it. I was afraid the water would get in my mask and I'd drown. But I was fine when I got in. It was kinda cool, actually."

Vegeta perked up slightly. "Why'd you have to go in?"

"Oh, I'm here training to be a warrior for the Cold Armies. I came here with my older brother, Salza. My new friend Burter accidentally burned me really bad while we were sparring. Hey, maybe you could come train with us! It's really fun. It's not always sparring. We play games and stuff to help with our special techniques. We get to race and stuff. Burter's _really_ fast, so he always beats me, but I _always_ win in baseball," Jeice rambled, beginning to bandage Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not allowed to train with you guys," he said neutrally.

"Well, why?" Jeice pressed.

"Because Frieza told me I can't. I have to train with Raditz and Nappa. Saiyans aren't allowed to train with the elites."

"How come?"

"Because Frieza said so. He says we'd only slow all you down."

"That doesn't sound very fair."

"It isn't. I'm just waiting to go home. My dad said he'd come get me in a while. I'm only here for a little while to train, he said." Vegeta responded.

"Oh, so you won't be staying here very long?"

"I hope not. I miss my mom."

"I miss mine too. But she writes to me and Salza a lot. Salza says he doesn't miss her and dad, but I can tell he's lying. Does your mom ever write to you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I asked Nappa and Raditz why they think she hasn't come to visit me or why my dad hasn't come picked me up yet. But they just say they don't know. They're gone a lot on lower missions with some of Frieza's guys."

"Oh. Well maybe she'll write soon! Did you ask Lord Frieza if you could write to her? Maybe he'd let you. Maybe he knows when your dad is coming, too." Vegeta shrugged, choosing not to answer. "So, what happened to you?" Jeice asked, deciding to change the subject.

Vegeta looked away. "Dodoria told Frieza that I was stealing from the kitchens. So he beat me."

"Were you stealing from the kitchens?"

"No."

"So why would Dodoria tell Lord Frieza that then?"

"Because Cui told Dodoria I was because I beat him in a spar and he was mad."

"Cui? The one who looks kinda like a purple fish? A little older than us?"

Vegeta smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's him."

"You got to spar with him? He's pretty strong..."

"Frieza makes us spar to check my progress."

"That's kinda cool, right? You get to spar with some of the older warriors!"

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess. I like Nappa and Raditz better. Sometimes they can be annoying though. I've never really been around kids my age before."

"Well I'm glad to be the first," Jeice said sincerely. "So, what's Nappa like? He's _huge_! Is it kinda scary to be around him?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. He's my subordinate."

"_Your_ subordinate? How is that possible? He's huge, and he's way older than us!"

Vegeta looked at Jeice as if he were stupid. "Of course he's my subordinate. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. My dad is King Vegeta," he said, shocked that Jeice did not know.

"Oh wow... That's crazy. Does this mean I have to bow to you or something? Call you Prince?"

"No, you don't have to. No one around here does besides Frieza, Nappa, and Raditz."

"_Lord Frieza_ calls you Prince?" Jeice asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"What's he like? Lord Frieza, I mean. I've never met him."

"He's okay. He's really strict most of the time, kinda mean. But sometimes, if I do well at something, he gives me sweets. Really fancy ones that only he gets to eat. He calls me his favorite a lot. Cui really hates it. Dodoria and Zarbon don't like it either, but they never really say anything. He can be really mean though. If I do something wrong, I get into trouble. Beat up sometimes. He says it's to make me tougher, and that his dad did it to him when he was bad, and look how he turned out, that kinda stuff. I guess he's right sometimes."

"Wow, that's so cool. Not the mean part, but everything else. I'm jealous. I really wanna meet him. Mom said he's one of the most powerful beings in the universe. That Salza and I are really lucky to get to train under his and Lord Cooler's rule."

"Maybe I can bring you one day," Vegeta mused.

"That would be so great!" Jeice exclaimed.

"On one condition, though."

"Sure, what?"

"Can you ask him to let me train with you guys? I want to play games with you guys and meet more people my age. I get lonely," he added as an afterthought. "But you can't tell anyone I said that!" he threatened.

"Course not!"

* * *

Vegeta and Jeice made plans to meet up in the med ward again a week later. Jeice had helped him into the healing chamber and scowled slightly at Zarbon as the older warrior smirked at the young prince's condition. Through the two hours Vegeta had to spend in the chamber, Jeice sat outside it, writing notes on paper to the Saiyan to read through the glass. He could tell from the crinkles around the other boy's eyes that he was smiling at some of them. They developed a system where one blink meant yes and two meant no so that communication was easy between the glass barrier.

And Jeice was glad.

The day the two were to met up again, Jeice paced a little in the med ward, slightly nervous. This was Lord Frieza, after all! He heard footsteps come jogging down the hall, and a few moments later, Vegeta stood before him, smiling.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, feeling very well. Today, maybe, would be the day he could finally train with the others. Hopefully. He was practically giddy from anticipation.

"Yeah, I am!" Jeice replied. "Does he know we're coming?"

"Oh yeah. I told him yesterday that I wanted to bring a friend to meet him. He said it was alright with him so long as I trained extra hard tonight."

The two boys walked down the halls together, talking in chipper voices about the fun they'd have should Frieza let Vegeta train with the others. When they arrived to Frieza's audience chamber, they halted. Vegeta knocked on the door three times, waited two seconds, and then went in, motioning for Jeice to wait outside.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, how are you today?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta bowed slightly. "I am well, Lord Frieza. I brought my friend. May he come in?"

Frieza looked surprised for a moment, having not expected the boy to actually have a friend with him. He had believed the little Saiyan had been pulling his leg. "Of course," he answered.

Vegeta turned around and waved to Jeice, who was peeking out from behind the door. Jeice stepped in almost hesitantly, making sure to bow very generously to appease Frieza.

"This is Jeice," Vegeta introduced. "He trains with the other kids training to be elites and works in the med ward."

Frieza nodded. "I hear good things about you, Jeice. You appear to be learning quite well. Keep it up, and you'll be looking at a place among my elites. Your brother as well."

Jeice blushed, though it barely showed against his orange skin. "Oh, thank you very much, Lord Frieza," he said graciously, bowing again.

"My favorite little prince here says you two are friends. I'm glad to hear that. He doesn't meet many others his age."

Vegeta nudged Jeice slightly with his elbow. "_Ask_," he whispered. Jeice looked at him and blinked twice, losing confidence. Vegeta stared at him for a second and then blinked once, slowly. Jeice gulped and complied.

"Uh, about that, Lord Frieza... we were wondering if maybe...um... if he could come train with the rest of us?" Jeice stuttered.

Frieza's eyes cut to Vegeta, who met his gaze unwavering. "Vegeta, we've been over this before," he admonished.

"I know, Lord Frieza, but... I think that if I trained with Jeice and the others I'd be even better than I already am, and I thought that would please you," Vegeta said quickly.

Frieza raised a finger to his chin. "Well, I suppose I can make a concession. Vegeta, if you can handle a day of training and the commander gives me an _excellent_ report, you may train with the others three days a week. The rest you have to stay in regiment with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Vegeta said, nodding.

"Excellent. Go then. You may start today. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from now on. Understood?" Vegeta nodded enthusiastically, Jeice mimicking him. Frieza nodded in return. "You're dismissed."

The two boys walked out calmly, bowing at the door once more, before leaving. Frieza heard the chorus of _whoops_ before the frantic running of the boys racing down the hall. Zarbon approached Frieza, Dodoria a step behind him.

"Lord Frieza, if I may ask, why did you grant the boy the ability to train with the future elites? I thought-"

"Now, now, Zarbon. If we keep the leash too tight, the boy will resist us soon. Let him go. If he makes _friends_ here, he'll be more inclined to stay, don't you agree?"

"I do, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said, nodding with a slight bow.

"Good. Keep an eye on the young prince. Let's see just how much he progresses."

* * *

Vegeta was surprisingly shy and nervous to join the other young warriors already warming up in the massive training quarters. It was quite obvious small cliques had already been formed among the group. Jeice had assured him that he would be accepted immediately, but Vegeta wasn't too sure about that. He knew he was different. Frieza had told him so.

So, when he and Jeice emerged from the hallway into the training room, Vegeta stayed slightly behind the other boy. A very tall purple alien approached them first. Jeice smiled happily and greeted, "Hey Burter! How's it going?"

"Not bad," he replied, eyeing the Saiyan. "Who are you?" he asked directly.

Before Vegeta had a chance to reply, Jeice cut in, "Oh, that's Prince Vegeta. He's come to join us!"

Burter looked taken aback. "_Prince_? Prince of what?" he asked, skeptical.

Vegeta sneered slightly at the other boy's gall. "Prince of all Saiyans. From Planet Vegeta," he practically snapped.

"You mean the monkey warriors?" another boy asked, this one tall as well, although lumbering in stance, overhearing and butting into the conversation.

"Oh yeah... You're the race that turns into the giant monkeys in the full moon! Look, he even has a tail, Recoome!" a very small and portly green alien boy exclaimed, grabbing Vegeta's tail and pulling it from being wrapped around his waist and proudly showing his lumbering friend.

Vegeta felt the slight weakness from the other boy's grip on his tail overtaking his body. He snarled with all he could muster, extending his hand abruptly and knocking the small alien in the face hard, causing him to let go and fall back to the ground. Vegeta's tail wrapped around his waist once more as he stood over the boy, placing his booted foot heavily on the little one's neck.

"Do it again, and I'll cut your head off," Vegeta hissed, peering down at the gasping boy on the ground struggling to breathe around the pressure of the Saiyan's foot.

"Hey, let Guldo up!" the tall one called Recoome asserted, rushing Vegeta. The Saiyan jumped off Guldo and kicked the offending boy in the gut, pushing him back several feet. Guldo scrambled to his feet and backed off immediately, retreating behind Burter.

Jeice intervened quickly. "Whoa! Guys, stop!" he pleaded, holding his hands out. Vegeta glanced at him for a moment before turning his glare to Recoome. He growled and turned on his heel, storming off. "Gee, way to go, guys. You're such jerks!" Jeice admonished angrily. "Hey, Vegeta! Wait!" he called, running after the Saiyan.

"This was a stupid idea," Vegeta snapped, not slowing his pace, forcing Jeice to jog to keep up.

"No, it wasn't! They're just stupid sometimes. They think they're all really tough. But you sure showed them! Right? Please, Vegeta, stay with us! It will be fun, I promise! They'll leave you alone now, I swear!" he pleaded.

"Frieza was right," Vegeta said ruefully. "I don't belong here. I should just stick with the other Saiyans. I'll see you around, Jeice. I'm going inside. Come visit me after? I'll be by the med ward," Vegeta said finally, his eyes pleading with the other boy to accept the invitation.

"You got it!" Jeice affirmed, smiling.

Vegeta smiled back and nodded, heading out the door and down the corridor. He couldn't stop the few tears of anger pricking behind his eyes and escaping. He swiped at them ruefully, but the damage had been done. More came in their wake, and he hiccupped slightly as he hurriedly tried to dry them before anyone could see.

"Now now, young prince," Frieza's voice came from behind him. "What is wrong?"

Vegeta immediately stiffened and straightened, hurriedly wiping his tears away in embarrassment. "It's nothing, Lord Frieza," he said quickly. "Just something in my eye, that's all."

"You know I do not like to be lied to, Vegeta."

Vegeta huffed. "You were right, is all. I am different. The other boys don't like me. I'll just continue to train with Nappa and Raditz."

"And what of your friend, young Jeice? Does he no longer like you?"

"No, he's still my friend."

"Let me tell you something, little prince. When I was your age, I didn't have very many friends either. It was just me and my brother. My brother was the one everyone doted on and wanted to be with. They teased me for being younger. So do you know what I did?" Vegeta shook his head. "I showed them who was boss, much as you had just done. And then, I had their respect. A couple of them became my friends as well. You already got their attention with your strength. Now go command your respect."

"You saw all that?" Vegeta asked sheepishly.

"Of course. I had to make sure my favorite little prince was going to enjoy himself. Good form, for the most part. We'll work on that kick-block tomorrow though." Frieza's hand settled itself upon Vegeta's head. "Go on then. Show them who's boss. But do try to control yourself a little better. I need those recruits for my future elites. I can't have you scaring them all off, now can I?"

Vegeta smiled slightly. "No, sir."

"All right then. Go on, then, boy. Off you go," Frieza ordered, pushing the young Saiyan away. Vegeta bowed once before turning his back and practically jogging back to the training room. As he reentered, Jeice caught sight of him immediately and bounded over.

"You're back!" he said happily. "We're about to play baseball! Want to play?"

Vegeta nodded. "Sure. But, I've never played before. I mean, I've watched you all play before from the windows, but I've never actually done it myself."

"Oh, if you've watched it, you can definitely play it! See, we all take turns pitching the ball and hitting with the bat. And we all have to take turns chasing after the ball too. And _then_, after everyone gets a turn at everything, we get split up into two teams and we play an actual game! It's so much fun. I'm _really_ good at pitching."

Vegeta nodded happily, following Jeice to where the others had all began splitting into sections: pitching, batting, and retrieving. Jeice eagerly took his place with the other pitchers. Vegeta glanced around before deciding to try pitching as well.

It really was so much more fun to play than it was to simply watch. As Jeice had said, he excelled in pitching, making majority of the batters strike out. Vegeta found he was also quite decent at throwing, though he caused few strike outs. He was also quite fast when it came to chasing and catching the balls that had been struck with the bats, though Burter was easily the best. The tall purple alien moved almost too fast for the others to see, and he caught the ball every time without fail. As it turned out, Vegeta's forte was batting. His eye was sharp and his aim accurate, the strength behind the swing causing the ball to fly way out across the field.

By the end of the day, after several games of baseball, Vegeta had integrated himself quite well into the group. While he wasn't particularly friends with the others, he commanded a degree of respect and Jeice was beaming with pride at his friend's newfound assuredness.

* * *

Months had passed. Vegeta's training regiment with the other boys was going very well. He had fully integrated himself into the group by this time, and while he did not grow close to the others, they were civil to each other, and they sparred without prejudice. He and Jeice continued to grow closer, and more often than not were found sparring together during training sessions, and then retiring to the med ward after each day for Jeice to work with the medic, Vegeta watching and picking up tips.

The two quickly began memorizing one another's moves, the blasts and defensive maneuvers, the offensive tactics, everything. They were quite evenly matched at just about every task and sparring was often intense as they matched each other blow for blow. Frieza often observed from his balcony above the training room, pleasantly surprised with how the young prince was progressing. And yet, at the same time, he worried. One day the young prince may possibly become too dangerous for his own good... That night, he and his two henchmen Dodoria and Zarbon left on a mission.

* * *

Vegeta sat with Jeice on the floor of the room, both breathing heavily from an intense spar session. Jeice threw himself backwards, fully laying out, stretching his limbs in every direction. Vegeta scoffed at him, punching him lightly in the stomach.

"You're dead," he said evenly.

Jeice coughed a little, sitting up. "We were done sparring!"

"Never relax around the enemy," Vegeta said, shrugging.

"But... we aren't enemies. Are we, Vegeta?"

"No, of course not. We're friends."

"And we always will be, right?"

Vegeta smiled and blinked once.

Jeice smiled and the two took a swig from their water bottles. They watched the others passively, Burter swiftly flying around the arena, a purple blur, Recoome dead lifting several heavy weights many times his own mass, and Guldo fine-tuning his telekinesis.

Motion from the door caught the toy boys' attention, and they saw Zarbon entering the training room. Vegeta instantly stiffened and made a soft growl from the back of his throat as he approached them, though his face betrayed nothing.

"I guess they're back," Vegeta muttered.

"Up, Vegeta. Lord Frieza wishes to see you. It's extremely important," Zarbon said flippantly, flicking his wrist towards the door.

"Can't it wait? We're about to..."

"_Vegeta_. Now," Zarbon cut him off, sending him a cold glare.

Vegeta huffed and stood. "I'll be right back," he said to Jeice and then followed Zarbon out the door. They approached Frieza's door and Zarbon entered without knocking. Frieza was standing, out of his hovering chair for once, which was out of the norm. Vegeta instantly stiffened, believing he was in trouble.

Frieza turned to look at the two. Zarbon moved off to the side to stand by Dodoria. "Ah, there you are, young prince. Have a seat, Vegeta. Take a few sweets. I fear it is not good news that I share," he said, motioning to a rather comfortable chair by his side. Vegeta looked at it warily, unsure of what to do. "Go on, you aren't in trouble," Frieza coaxed.

Gingerly, Vegeta sat upon the chair. "What's going on?" he asked, confused by the niceties being offered.

"We received news a few days ago that your mother was very ill."

"My mom? What happened? Is she okay?" Vegeta asked, sitting up very straight.

Frieza shook his head. "I'm sorry, young prince. Not a day later, we received news that she had passed in her sleep. That's why we three left, to go send diplomatic condolences and to pick her up, so that you could say goodbye to her before she was buried."

Vegeta's eyes were glassy and he gulped. "Is...is she here?" he choked, trying to remain brave.

Frieza shook his head again. "We never made it, young prince. Well, I suppose we did, but there was nothing there but asteroids and rubble."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but your planet is no longer in existence. It appears everyone and everything that was on the planet was obliterated."

"But...but...did you check? Maybe...maybe they knew it was coming and they escaped in the pods?" Vegeta asked desperately, grasping at straws.

"They're gone, Vegeta. We sent out numerous messages to every pod in our system. No one from the planet Vegeta responded. It appears you, Nappa, and Raditz are the last of your kind."

Vegeta sat completely still for a few moments, trying to swallow, trying to comprehend what was being said to him. Frieza placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "May I be excused?" he whispered at last.

"Of course," Frieza replied, moving away to allow Vegeta room to stand. Vegeta stood and walked stiffly out, not bothering to bow. If he had, he would have seen the smirks on Dodoria and Zarbon's faces.

He walked slowly, almost in a daze, down the halls to his quarters, and only made it halfway. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor with a gasping sob. He curled into a ball and his fists beat down on the tiled floor once, the force of it causing the tiles to crack. He allowed his tears to overcome him then, sobbing into his hands as he curled in on himself. He gave a few wrenching breaths and then cried out long and loud, his despair echoing through the halls. He was briefly aware of his ki rising and rising, his small aura whirling around him in a tornado of blue. Then, he felt like his heart was tearing in two, and he couldn't breathe. "Help..." he whispered to no one, before falling unconscious.

When he awoke several hours later, he was laying on a bed in the med ward. Jeice was sitting on the bed beside him, and for a minute, Vegeta could remember nothing. He sat up wearily, and it suddenly all came rushing back. He glanced to Jeice for a moment with teary eyes, and the other boy looked back with compassion, before opening his arms. Vegeta stared at him for just a brief second before diving into them, suddenly needing the reassurance. He began to cry anew on Jeice's shoulder, and the young boy hugged him tightly, not knowing what else to do. After a while, Vegeta pulled away, and Jeice handed him a box of tissues. The two sat in silence, the only sound being Vegeta's sniffling.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jeice asked, concerned. Vegeta looked at him and blinked once, slowly.

* * *

"Hey, Lieutenant Asshole!" Jeice said happily, raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Private Dumbass!" Vegeta greeted back, equally as jovial.

It had been seven years, both boys now fifteen years of age. Over this period, the two had grown ever closer. While the training regiment had begun to shift slightly, and elite trainees were sent out on minor missions, the two made sure to see each other as often as they could. Jeice had just returned from a planet count in the fifth sector with Burter, and had been gone for two months.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" Jeice asked as the two grasped forearms.

"Not really. Same old, same old. How was the trip?"

"Pretty boring, really. Burter's great and all, but after spending two months with _only_ him for company, it gets old pretty fast. All the planets were pretty boring too. Everything in ship-shape, as usual. You hungry? Oh wait, that's a stupid question. You're _always_ hungry. But seriously, I need some real food. Protein bars for two months straight. Shoot me now."

"Shut up," Vegeta scoffed, smacking Jeice lightly upside the head. "But yeah, I _am_ hungry. And boy do I have some stories to tell you. I swear, Nappa is getting on my last nerves. I am seriously about to kill him. He's an _idiot_."

"Didn't we already know this?"

"Yeah, but it reached an all-time low while you were gone. I think there's going to be a day when I absolutely have to kill him," Vegeta said, and the two laughed.

* * *

"Are you _seriously_ going to join them?" Vegeta asked, leaning against the door as Jeice pulled on his boots, hopping around on one foot trying to balance.

"Well, yeah. They're my friends, Vegeta. And it's a really great position. They're Frieza's _elites_, Vegeta! The _elites_ of the elite! I'm finally out of Salza's shadow with this one, even _if_ he is one of Lord Cooler's men," Jeice said, pulling his gloves on.

"Captain Ginyu is an idiot," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on."

"Seriously! And that stupid-ass dance routine you idiots have to do... _Seriously_, Jeice? _SERIOUSLY_?" Vegeta struck a ballet-esque pose for a moment before returning to his original position.

"So he's a bit eccentric..."

"A _bit_?"

"Vegeta! Are you happy for me or not?" Jeice asked, exasperated. Vegeta looked at him pointedly and then blinked once. "_Thank_ you, your royal highness," Jeice said, smirking. "Now get your royal ass over here and help me pack." Vegeta blinked twice. "You're such an ass!" Jeice exclaimed in mock-exasperation.

Vegeta smirked. "You're the one who created this stupid blinking thing," he retorted. "And you're the one who calls me Lieutenant Asshole. I'm merely living up to the name, Private Dumbass. _Duh_."

"Yeah, well you're the eighteen year old still using it!"

"You do too!"

"You gotta admit, it sure does come in handy sometimes."

"I guess. You're folding the pants wrong. You'll make them wrinkle that way," he said offhandedly.

"Oh, shut up! You do it then!" Jeice said, throwing the pants to Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and refolded them, tossing them back to Jeice. They did this several times with other articles of clothing in silence before Jeice broke it, saying, "Did you even ask him if you could join one of the elite groups?"

"_Yes_, Jeice. You know what he said. Saiyans are in a fleet of their own. We can't join any of you guys."

"I know, I know. You gonna help me carry these things?" Jeice asked, indicating his three suitcases.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed one. "Shit, what did you pack? Bricks?"

"It's _all_ my stuff, Vegeta! I'm _leaving_ and I'm not coming back. I have to take it all with me."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm really sorry. I'm sure there will be times I can come back and visit. And you still have Nappa and Raditz here."

"Jeice, you're my _only_ friend. I don't have anyone else. They're just my comrades. Nothing more."

"Yeah, I know. We'll keep in touch though, right? I mean, you won't be all alone..."

"It's _fine_, Jeice. Come on, you're going to be late," Vegeta said dismissively, walking out the door and down the hall. Jeice followed quickly and they arrived to the loading docks. Burter, Guldo, and Recoome all stood waiting with their bags as well. Vegeta raised his middle finger to them. "Hey fuckers," he greeted casually, as per usual.

"Vegeta," they greeted neutrally.

"You ready to go, Jeice?" Burter asked, jerking his head towards the pods. "Captain Ginyu wants us there by tomorrow night, so we have to leave _now_."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Give me a sec," Jeice said, dropping his bags and extending his hand to Vegeta. "I'll be seeing you around. Keep in touch, alright?"

Vegeta blinked once and then grasped his hand, and they shook firmly. "You'll keep me updated on everything going on out there?"

Jeice blinked once in return. "You got it."

* * *

As it so often happens with extended time, Jeice and Vegeta began to grow apart. While Jeice made the efforts to maintain the friendship, Vegeta's heart began to grow cold and hard. Time had begun to reveal the secrets meant to be hidden: a rumor heard through closed doors that Vegeta's mother's death was of no natural cause, a whispered conversation from below the rafters that the planet Vegeta's demise had been no freak accident.

Allegiances began to change. When Vegeta began to voice his doubts about the fate of his people, Jeice automatically shot down the notion, claiming there was no way Frieza could have done that, that there was no reason for him to have done it.

As Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz began conspiring to leave the planet trade, Vegeta made one final attempt to convert Jeice.

"Vegeta, that's _treason_," Jeice said in a hushed voice over the transmission, his face shocked on the screen.

"I'm aware of that, Jeice. Are you with me or not? I could really use your help," Vegeta continued, trying to be convincing. Jeice blinked twice. "Come on, Jeice! You know this whole thing isn't right!"

"Vegeta, I can't!" Jeice said in exasperation. "I'm an elite. My loyalty remains with Lord Frieza."

"What about your loyalty to _me_?" Vegeta asked. "_Friends_ are supposed to be loyal to each other," he snapped.

"Vegeta, he'll _kill_ you. You know he will as soon as you start acting out. He won't be playing favorites when you start trying to defy him. He'll kill me too if he finds out I'm helping you. It's too much for me to lose."

"Are you going to turn me in, then?" Vegeta asked coldly.

Jeice blinked twice. "You know I won't. But I can't help you other than that. Got it? I seriously can't."

Vegeta blinked once and cut the transmission.

They never spoke again, each considering the other dead.

* * *

Jeice plummeted to the ground in a heap after Vegeta's clasped hands caught him over the head in a crushing blow. It hurt to sit up, and everything was hazy.

He lifted his head finally, and smiled slightly. "You've gotten better, Vegeta. Much. But it's not enough to be a match for Lord Frieza. You know that. Come on, let's end this right now. If you come back with me, and swear your allegiance again, he'll let you live. You'll be hurting for days, but you'll be alive. Come on, see reason."

Vegeta shook his head vehemently. "There is no going back," he said lowly, extending his hand in front of Jeice's face. Jeice looked at him, showing no sign of shock. His eyes glanced to Vegeta's extended hand and the glowing ki preparing to be unleashed.

His eyes met Vegeta's then, and he blinked once.

He knew no more.


End file.
